Chibiterasu's a hero
by grishka
Summary: He's a son of Amaterasu but chosen by fate to be a hero in the mortal world. And he would spend his enternity in the plains of mortals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there oh Okami fans, say I know that how much you guys like to mash all your favorite characters into one story so I decided to give you my best shot. But before jump into this story I must remind you about the rule of the animated world: no characters are harm under all circumstances, they just simply fake their wounded and misery so that the story can progress.**

**Chapter 1: The sun of the goddness's son**

**Long ago in the far away land acient Nippon, there was a golden age of powerful Shogun and mysterious shinobi but one hero stands out of all that's the mighty Chibiterasu. But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah that's how our story…**

"**Will you listen to him, he's making the story sounds like some Japanese tragedy."**

"**Lighten up dude."**

"**We'll take it from here darling." **

**You go girl. Then the muses start to sing about how "Our story begins long before Chibi was born many eons ago. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, back when the world was new, the planet earth was down on its luck and everywhere gigantic brute of evil ran amok. It was a nasty place, there was a mess where ever you step. When tsunami, volcano and tornado ran unstop. And then along came Shiranui, he herl his Brush technique and zapped those sucker in a vault, they were trapped. And then alone stop chaos in its tracked and that's the gospel truth. The old to type A to just RELAX!**

**And then there's the world first dish. Shiranui tame the globe while he still in his youth. Thought honey it may seem impossible, that's the GOSPEL TRUTH! On top of Celestial plains, peaceful and vermooth. Oh honey it may seem impossible but that's the GOSPEL TRUTH!"**

**Then the scene jump all the way up to the Celestial Plains where all the god and goodness are celebrating Amaterasu the mighty sun goodness who is now a mother of little Chibiterasu. Shiranui her father is the most please because now he has a grandson to inherit his throne. Ushiwaka, Amaterasu's prophet is the only person who is giving gifts to the sun goodness. While all the gods are happily celebrating the birth of Chibi, down all the way down in the dark underworld an evil plot is been hatching. The dark lord Yami is hatching a scheme to take over the mortal world. "If there is one god who don't want to steam up is Yami, cause he has an evil plan. He ran the underworld, althought the deads are crude and uncult, he was as mean as he was ruthless and that's the gospel truth , he has a plan to shake things up and that's the gospel truth." Muses descriped Yami's true personality as he enter his lair and been greeted by his two clumsy shibito minions. Yami then proceed on to his meeting with the fates sisters who are now taking mortal soul to the underworld. Yami enter the chamber and he ask "So is this little sunspot is gonna messed up my hostile takeover bit at all heh ladies." The fates refuse to answer his question because that would destroy the nature and concept of the future that they have created. But Yami used his sly and smooth personality to seduce woman finally he gets his future prophecy. "Eighteen month precisely, the planet will alight to a straight line. The time when you unleash the Brutes out of their prison then the one proud Shiranui shall fall and you Yami will rule all." Yami was so excited that his fish tank was literaly on fire. But his excitement was cut short because of a warning "If Chibiterasu bite, you will fail." Then the fates got sucked away into a portal for their punishment. Yami was so furious that he vaporized the water in his fish tank. Moments later he come down to the ninth level of hell via elevator with his Shibito minions. Yami then give them a task to fine and turn Chibi into a mortal wolf. That night on Celestial Plain while all the gods are sleeping, the two shibito then steathly dognapped Chibiterasu away from Celestial plain then fly him to the mortal world leaving Amaterasu weeping up on top. "Oh we don't it for real now Pain, Shiranui is gonna use us for target practice."said the skinny and tall shibito.**

"**Will you just shut up and hold on to the pup Panic." said the fat and short shibito. Then the duo give Chibiterasu a dose of "Greecian formular" that slowly turn Chibi into a mortal wolf. The two Shibito were so close to achieving their goal until some farmer are closing in and force them to flee into the dark. The two farmers are Susano and Kushi, they have been living a happy life but have no child so they decided to adopt Chibiterasu. While then the two Shibito decided that they will lie to Yami about their mission to kill Chibiterasu. The gods on Celestial Plain however are franticly searching for Chibiterasu. But by the time they found Chibi, it was too late, "Young Chibi was mortal now, but since he didn't take the last drop he still retained his god like power so thank his lucky star. But Shiranui and Amy wept because their only child cannot come home. They must watch their precious baby grow up from a far. Through Yami's horrid plot, was hatch before Chibi barked his first thought the pup grow stronger and stronger and that's the gospel truth."**

**Well that's how it all began people and take a bow to Capcom for continuously creating everlasting favorite character for us.**

**Amy: Why did you have to turn my son to mortal?**

**Me: actually he is still a god, the potion he drank was just merely juice that I made from African grapes. (Showing juice to Amy) see look how it so natural, everybody can taste it.**

**Panic: Why is this script is so familiar?**

**Me: Says that again when you remember a thing or two from Walt Disney back in the 90s. Anyway review the story everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm free to continue with chapter two for my Okami fic so I'll show you how will Chibi will become a heroic wolf.**

**Ammy: I heard Issun is gonna make an appearance in this chapter. **

**Me: Ding ding ding, give the white wolf a cigar, you just became a lucky winner my darling.**

**Ammy: 'Stunned and blushed'**

**Chapter 2: Not a normal pup.**

**It's been nine month eversince Chibiterasu fell into the mortal world, he has now grow up a bit but with irregular power, this morning Chibi just dragged the cart for Susano while his donkey is sitting beside all the way to the market. When they are at the market, Chibi try to play with the other dog and any kids there but unable to because of his power that he could dragged an entire cart all the way to the market. "Why won't they play with me?" Chibi thought to himself when suddenly out of the blue came a disk flying toward the market that caught Chibi's attention. Then he ran after the disk and successfully grabbed it but only to crash the entire market and the shops in it. That afternoon Chibi walked around Kamiki village, when he got home he look around the troll up in the attic and found a golden medallion with the symbol of the Brush god on it. "Susano better explaine this quick." Chibi thought to himself then bring the medallion down and asked his human owners about it. Susano and Kushi finally reveal that Chibiterasu was actually adopt by Susano and Kushi and the day that they found Chibi, he had that necklace on him. The next morning Chibi then ran off with the medallion all the way to the temple of prophet Ushiwaka to know more about himself. When Chibi arrive at the temple he pray for Waka to show up and tell him the truth. Waka then shows up with his blond hair as usual and his childish personality. Waka also reveal that he is the one who take Ammy out on their first date. Chibiterasu then found out that the only way for him to return to Celestial plain is that he must prove himself to be a true hero on earth so that his godhood will be restore . Waka also gave Chibi a doll clone of himself which look almost like him with the exception of the name is Kurow. The two Chibi and Kurow sets off to Pontact village to find Issun Boshi the trainer of hero. When Chibi and Kurow found their way into the village which is small like a spect. Chibi then found a person which have the size of a sprite. And is peeking the female Poncles. Chibi gave out a surprise bark which cause the man to be compromise and scared off all the girl. Than the person reveal himself to be Issun Boshi the trainer of hero. After the wet intro, Issun thought that Chibi could be his last hope to fulfill his dream. Issun then decided to clean up his old stadium to train Chibiterasu become a hero.**

**We will find out how will Issun handle a puppy with Hercules like power become a hero of Nippon.**

**Issun: Of all the girls out there, why did you make me peek on the female Poncles?**

**Me: Because that will make Ammy see your true personality is nothing more than a tiny head big mouth pervert.**

**Ammy: Oh Issun I should have knew better that you are a disgusting little flea.**

**Issun: What! No wait honey please don't said that to me, I love ya more than anything else in this world. **

**Me: Review for me people and the cast people so i could go fetch another cute babe for Issun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3 and I'm not sure that Issun can continue in this chapter to train Chibi.**

**Issun: I'll be find when I get through my relationship with Ammy.**

**Me: Okay, I'll take that as a maybe.**

**Chapter 3: Issun's last hope.**

**Chibiterasu drag Issun in his mouth all the way to the beach where Chibi demonstrated his strength with just one bark he sent an iron disk flying away in to the ocean. Issun mouth dropped when he saw what the white pup can do, "Holy Amaterasu! Hey maybe this could… No I'm too old to get mix up in this stuff again." Said Issun then he walked but been stop by Kurow. "Hold it flea man, you will have to train Chibiterasu or else he will never get to join his mother Amaterasu." Issun then laugh out lound about what he just heard. But then a thunder from heaven zapped him to crisp, the thunder was clearly from Shiranui almighty. Then Issun finally agreed to the uncondition term to train Chibi. Then he go fetch his training gear from a dusty ware house. "I given up hope that someone would come alone. The kinda fellow who rings the bell for once, not the gong. The kind of trophy won't settle for lophies, at least sent me a trophy but nooooo, I get the green horn." Issun sing as Chibi practice the Tachi and accidently chop down what appear to be a tree and fall upon Issun.**

"**I have been out to pasting out ambition gone. Condemn my lazy day to grow my lawn. But you need an adviser , a Poncle but wiser a good merchandiser and….(Chibi aim the bow with Issun's help but accidently shot Issun along with the arrow all the way through multiple target.) There goes my elsa. Come one last hope its you, who not exactly a dream come true. I trained enough turkey, who never came through you're my one last hope so its up to you.(Chibi practice acrobatic with Issun by sundown, then sits up-wolf style at midnight. Then practice to keep balance by midday when Chibi must stand on his hind paws and keep a spoon holding an egg steady, but dropped it on Issun and have Issun's head boil it for him.). Rule number six: when rescuing a damsel always handle with care. (Chibi ran up to a girl dummy then grap it by his mouth at the dummy's leg than drag it to to the finish line but fell down into river due to his incredible strength.) Rule number 95 kid: Concentrate. (Kurow throw Chibi five Tachi then Chibi throw them with his mouth but almost kill Issun in the process.) Rule number 96: aim! Demy god have face the odd but end up a mockering, don't believe the story to be a load of cockery. (Chibi swing a vine to another girl dummy in the winter then hug it with all four paws but accidently destroy it when its leg snag on a branch of the tree.) to be a true hero kid is a dying art, like painting a masterpiece it's a work of heart.(Chibi throw another loads of Tachis again but nearly shave Kurow's head bald. And only one of the knives hit it target.). It takes more than sent you comes down to what in you, you'll have to continue to grow. (Issun stack up all of the relics to reach Chibi's current height and measure his paw size and Issun finally met his goal with Chibi's paw is now much larger than Issun remember.)."**

**Finally Issun sent Chibi to the final exam where Chibi jump through a whole loads of obstycles rescuing a doll and finally throw a boomerang Tachi sword that destroy all the remaining targets and clear the course.**

**Me: All done here on this end, I'll do with my Pokemon fic next time I'm writing. **

**Kurow: Why did you have to make me bald!**

**Me: I didn't, you just almost blond head.**

**Waka: how dare you said that to my doll clone, he maybe a clone but still like my son.**

**Me: Whatevs, half girly prophet. Review for me and the rest of the cast will ya people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back for my Okamiden fic and hope you guys please review for me please and enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 4: D.I.D test**

**After Chibiterasu have finish his training with Issun , Issun decided to bring Chibi to Sei'An city for the small pup to build up reputation. While on they are on their way to Sei'An city they heard a feminine scream. Then the trio discover a white wolf pup with pink heart-shape marking on her head, she is been attack by a group of tube fox. "Now remember kid, analyst the situation and don't just barrel in…" Issun reminded Chibiterasu about the first thing of a hero but Chibiterasu just ran straight in because of a big pair of gugu female wolf eyes. Then Chibiterasu communicate via barking. "I'm damsel Uhhh I'm in distress but I can handle it wonder mutt, go find yourself and omega." Said the female wolf. But Chibi starts off a huge fight with the tube fox, Chibiterasu then use his Celestial brush that inherited from his mother and finish off every one of the fox. Moments later Chibi spends a few romantic moments with the female wolf that looks like him, however his attraction to this mysterious female canine has dismay Issun and Kurow. "Sakura, my pack name me after the cherry blossom of Nippon." The mysterious canine intro duce herself to Chibi which cause his mind to snapped because of a "beautiful name". Chibiterasu at first think about give her a walk to her pack but been cancelled by Kurow and Issun. "I'll be alright, a big tough Alpha of the pack." Sakura reassure Chibi then she strawl away leaving Chibi to agape his mouth. "Yeah yeah yeah, the same old beautiful ladies that bring heroes to their knees, but hey earth to Chibi earth to Chibi, come in mutt we're gonna move to Sei'An." Shouted Issun then the trio ran off.**

**Meanwhile, Sakura is walking in the forest nearby and met with shibito Pain and Panic and she knew that Yami was close and he is questioning her about her job to call upon the tube fox for his uprising "team". "Hey i gave them my best shot but they gave an offer that i have to refuse." said Sakura as she explained the whole incident that didn't ran like Yami wanted. "Oh really and you're standing here like nothing happen while i'm really depress right now, so who save you." Asked Yami, then he found out that his two shibito have fail him to kill Chibiterasu when Sakura said the name "Wondermutt Chibiterasu" while the Shibito are pretending to be innocent like they don't know the name. I'm about to arrange the cosmos and the one shrump remil that's gonna mess it up is walking around in this woods! But fortunately for us we still have time to correct our little mishap and this time no screw up." Said Yami as he is cooking up another evil scheme for our hero.**

**Issun: Well what do you know you just make yourself a female so herose can fall**

**Me: That's right, that's why i'm so hard to get for woman.**

**Ammy: 'Pounces on me and lick' Ohh you're just the cutest guy i've ever met.**

**Me: How do you like me to give you a belly massage and stroke your stomach.**

**Ammy: 'Blush and giggle'**

**Everybody else: Stunned**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sincerely sorry for two days of nothing and I'm going to make it up for today.

Chapter 5: Sei'An city.

The not so heroic trio of Chibiterasu, Kurow, Issun are at Sei' An city to build up hero reputation and restore his godhood, When they touch, oh I mean crash down into Sei'An square due to Kurow's wing couldn't take the loads of a puppy and a pixie dust-size man. Then they wandering around to find something to do, Chibi on the other hand must adjust to suit the live of city mutt where he must survive the roaring traffic, the hotdog venders who will stop at nothing to grab themselves a… dog for their hotdogs! The ladies who will look for a cute puppy for pet and shows off their new trend, crazy people who always run around almost bare naked and moaning about the end of the world things but the worst of them all are overbearing rich girls who will likely to adopted Chibi in to their house and over love him and stop him from coming back to his mommy. "Be careful kid these people here are all crazy because they live in a city full of turmoil." Warned Issun when they are in the square of the city. At a small wale a family of five person who has just survive an earthquake, a volcanic eruption and finally a flood and they are at their very point of no return to Nippon because of constant evil and natural disaster that had been sevearly hampered their living quality down to zero and no hero. "We have lost everything in the fire did we?" the eldest member asked.

"Everything except for old smoky here." Said a boy who is holding a burned out cat.

"Meow." A black cat meows itself up but its once charming look has been burn away because of fire.

"Was the fire before or after the earthquake?" the middle age man said.

"After the earthquake, and the earthquake was before the flood." The two woman answered him

"Sei'An is going downhill hard and all queen Himiko can do is to pray in her palace." The two woman add up while Chibiterasu and his friends overheard the family conversation.

"Now all we need is a locust plague." The burned up person who is holding up his cat added his sarcastict joke which turn true in mere seconds when the whole family saw a locust hopp out of nowhere and scared all of them to find a new land. Issun then try to convince them to let Chibiterasu help them but only to be laughed at and call the flea boy." When all hopes" is lost to our hero, his savior has arrive! Sakura ran toward him and tell him by barking and body language that "Two man cub is stuck in the cave outside the city and they're suffocating to death oh please save them Chibiterasu, I mean wonder pup."

Then Chibi asked Kurow to carried him and Sakura to the cave or Chibi will bite him with full force, Kurow reluctantly must carried to the cave by using his ferry like wings. While Issun must hop his way to the location where Chibi is. Meanwhile at the cave the kids are trap under a huge rock. Chibi use his Celestial brush technique and slice the rock in to two and the children ran off to a hidden location where they turned out to be Pain and Panick who just stage an accident in front of Yami to trick Chibiterasu open the gate of a nine head giant snake name Sir Orochi, Yami's idle. "Just nice and clean as usual. Ladies and gentlemen ar you ready to RUMBLE!" Yami yeld excitingly as he witness the dramatic battle between Chibiterasu and the nine headed monster. As Chibiterasu use his tachi to be headed the creature it just keep sprouting more heads, and moments later the heads are now up to hundred of thousand. Then Chibi use his Clestial brush technique to topple the rocks and buried Orochi to his death, everybody was horrified that they thought a cute puppy just died. While Yami is smoking Cubanian cigar to celebrate his victory "Game set and match." But suddenly out the debris came Chibiterasu alive and kicking. The whole town celebrate his first victory and give him a bath. But Yami is furious that his scheme has fail again and Sakura must impress that her omega has made his first step to become the alpha male.

Ammy: Oh you are so smart to make this kind of progress except for the naked madmen part.

Me: I know, I'm just that kind of guy.

Issun: Well, you finally make me happy once and will you end your relationship with Ammy?

Me: No, no, never will little man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Zero to hero

Muses: "From that day forward our pup Chibiterasu couldn't do no wrong, he was so hot steam look cool. Ohhhhhh yeah, bless my soul, Chibi was on a row person on the week of every opinion poll, what a pro Chibi puts up a show just poin him at a monster and you have him barking SRO! He was a no one, a zero, zero, zero, now he's a honcho he's a hero. He was a kid with his act down pact! Zero to hero no time flat, zero to hero just like that! When he smile the girls when wild with "ooooooh"s and "aaaaahhhhhh"s ! Then they slapped his face on every painting. From appearencess to royalty our pup have cash to burn. Now rich and famous he can tell you what a Greecian urn. Say amen there he goes again, sweet and undefeated an awesome ten to ten. Folks line up just to watch him flex and his perfect packs an ever perfect. Chibi he comes he see, he conquered honey the crowd were going bunker, even monsters he see, brains and smarts. Zero to hero, a major hunkie, Zero to hero and who to thunk. Who put the "Glad" in Gladiator? Chibiterasu. Who's down deed in great theater? Chibiterasu. Isn't he bold! Is he sweets? Our favorite flavor! Chibiterasu! Chibiterasu! Bless my soul, Chibi was on a row, undefeated, riding high and the nicest pooch. From Zero to hero. Yes indeed."

Months after Months of heroism, Chibiterasu slowly but surely is becoming a hero thanks to Yami's hopeless attempt to stop Chibi with various monster. Chibi on the other hand is now a full grow up wolf with an Alpha male quality for all Alpha female in the world of wolfs


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The right curve at him.**

**Yami is in a very boiling mood when all of his monster-for-hire are all defeated by Chibiterasu even when he doesn't who is the big villain around here. Yami shoots any vase that has Chibi's face on it, but Sakura thinks that it's time for her to retire and start to settle down with her "wonder mutt". "Looks like the game is over wonder mutt blown away every curve you throw at him."**

"**Maybe I didn't throw the right curve at him." Yami suggested that maybe he didn't choose the right person to bring down the tiny, cute, cudly, playful, naïve hero. Then Yami convinced that maybe Sakura is the perfect way to bring down Chibiterasu by a pretty female wolf. "Don't even think about it."**

"**Well see I gave you my word that I'm gonna save your ex-boyfriend from death but then cheated on you by run out and follow some hot chick."**

**Sakura then couldn't said anything when Yami strike at her weakness, Sakura hear that Yami will grant her soul freedom under one condition that she must find out Chibi's weakness, that is he a womanizer. **

**Chibiterasu is now a celebrity with all the wealth, fame, glory that no pup could ever have, but all this come with a very disturbing attention when girls who love to have him as their pet will do whatever it takes to be his overbearing owner. One day when Chibi is moaning about what will his hero life be when there's nothing interesting to do beside of beaten up monsters. Sakura suddenly enter his Hacienda for something interesting and its gonna make her wonder mutt flying sky high. **

**Sakura then took her Alpha male out to the garden where they play in the flowers and mud, then their snouts collide into each other, Chibi's fore paws touch her small fore nibbles. And there's suddenly a sparks between them and their relationship grew stronger and stronger ever since. Issun then appear out of nowhere and call Chibiterasu to the stadium with his name on it. Sakura however has a rose on her right ear and that rose has Chibi's smell on it.**

**Then Yami call and ask her that did she done her job to find out what is the weak link in wonder mutt's chain. He then furious to find out that she did nothing but only getting more affectionate toward him so Yami decided that to take Sakura hostage. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Yami's plan, begins now.**

**After Yami had kidnapped Sakura at Chibiterasu's villa, Chibiterasu is still get in shape at the stadium without knowing anything evil just happen. Kurow is playing his flute as usual until he saw a hot scholar lady, she looks at him with a very daring yet attractive look, Kurow immediately fell under her spell and flying toward her into the locker room, then she suddenly split in half then the two half turn out to be Pain and Panic who then jumps up and tied Kurow with chains that cannot be destroy even by a dentist drill. Meanwhile, Issun jump to Chibiterasu and inform him that "Sakura is in league with Yami the doomsday monster, kid!" Chibi just stunned at this sentence but he still thinks that Issun is jealous that no woman love him and now he is trying to sabotage someone's else romantic relationship. Issun just disappointed that his student doesn't believe, so Issun decided to drop on Chibi and go to the kingdom of Far Far Away. Moments later, Yami show up and shows that Chibi's "girlfriend" as hostage and force him to surrender his power to Yami so he can take over the world and nobody will get hurt but most of them will not survive. Chibi then decided to gave up his power to Yami for Sakura's sake in result that his crimson marking are all gone his brush power are all gone, his heart is broken in half because Issun was right about Sakura, Yami and everything else, now all Chibi can do is go home and and confront his misery, Sakura follow him in an attempt to comfort him because now she is deeply in love with him. **

**Ammy: 'Lick my face'**

**Me: Okay but then again kiss her nose and rub her stomach was not bad at all**

**Kurow: You gave me a hot scholar lady then you saw her in half and got me tied up by Shibito, that was just been scary and freaky beyond recognition.**

**Me: Wow, that's longest thing you have said so far. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back to continue my current fanfic, and this time I'll try to write it longer a little bit.**

**Chapter 9: the big one.**

**After taken Chibiterasu's power, Yami fly over to where the monsters that once terrorized Nippon is been held, when the star and and planets have alighted it sents out a beem into the mortal world. A portal open up the dimension that the monsters are all been encase, "Brothers monstrosity! Who put you down there?"**

"**Shiranui!" **

"**And now I will set you free, and what is the first thing you gonna do?(shoots out shadow balls that rib the barrier apart)"**

"**Destroy him!"**

"**Good answer."**

**Then the monsters going on a rampage across the countryside, but non of them are headed toward the Celestial Plain, until "Hey guys, Celestial Plain would be that a way." Yami reminded his faithful yet blind minions. Then the monsters are all on the right path of destruction, even when all 13 brush god are putting a good and fare fight, it still not enough to drive the attackers away while then Yami is enjoying himself which is totally better than a Medal of Honor multiplayer Combat Mission match. Meanwhile, a Cyclop that Yami unleash on the residents of Sei'an city is fighting Chibiterasu's, Sakura couldn't just stand and watch her beloved wonder mutt is gonna have a bruise eyes or even worst. Sakura then ran over to stadium to rescue Kurow than headed to the harbor where Sakura use her attraction and cuteness to convince Issun that he must comeback and help Chibi to defeat the cyclop. When they got back to Chibiterasu, he is already beaten up, and is about to KO for the match, Celestial Plain is about to fall, Chibi quickly recover thanks to Issun, then Chibi took a rope to tied up the cyclop and let him fall to the pit of no return. Chibi almost got crush by a pillar when Sakura push him out of the way and let her be the one to take the fall. In his fury Chibiterasu somehow recover his god like strength and power, he push the pillar away but only to find Sakura is dying. He then charge his way up to the Celestial Plain where the villains are rounding up their prisoners, the female like Amaterasu, Yumigami and Tachigami are been treated with full respect since they're girls. While then male gods are all been chain up. Chibiterasu attack the monsters and frre the gods in the blink of an eye, he then coil the monsters together and throw them out into space for good. **

**Yami escape back to his evil hideout where he is mumbling about his defeat because of a puppy.**

**Chibiterasu: 'Playing with a kitty'**

**Me: well first time I see dog and cat are friendly to each other unlike what I remember.**

**Yami: I was so close to being the big guys and now some mutt, just tip me off, I hate the roll of a villain.**

**Me: There there now, don't be so stupid thanks to you I got two reviews for this story ya heard.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The final verdict**

**Yami is at his underworld hideout and he is super hot at the moment, because the scheme that he had been setting up for 18 month suddenly screw up by a white puppy. "We were so close, but then that mutt get in the way, I should have kill it personally when I got the chance but I don't want to be seen or else the Celestial gods would blow my lazy day skyhi…!"**

**Then Chibiterasu blast into Yami's hideout with cherry bombs, he barks (Where is Sakura?)**

"**Oh great now a little puppy wanted his dead girlfriend back to life, what are you gonna do blow me with your lotus, give a knuckle sandwich, or brutally bite and ravage my tank to pieces ha I'm shakin."**

**(I think I will do all.) then Yami escort Chibi to a chamber where Sakura's soul is, "So Sushi sweatheart is running with a new crowd at the time, but you and I can figure that a long time ago right?"**

**Chibiterasu try to bring Sakura's soul back to him only to find out that if he touch the wail of soul he will quickly age and die then join the dead club soon, (I'll make a deal with you, if I could bring her back than you can have me.)**

"**But I didn't even consider it as a deal yet."**

**(Going once.)**

"**But could you just take a moment to consider this again."**

**(Going twice.) then Chibiterasu jump down into the wail and swim to snooky wooky chicky boo.**

"**I do consider that is a deal then."**

**While Chibiterasu is swimming and slowly aging away, the fates are observing him with his thread of life, Chibi swim quickly to the soul of the female version of himself and the fates are going to cut his thread in 3, 2, 1 and…. For a moment of silence nothing happen, the thread is still in one piece but it seems to be glowing with crimson marking on it indicates that Chibiterasu is a god now. "What this is possible, this has never happen before, you… you can't be a, a, a, a,…"**

"**A god" Yami's clumsy minions add up to their master.**

**Yami's fish tank now is totally on fire and he is stunned with what is happening before his eyes, Chibiterasu is now not a mortalwolf but a god. Yami begging Chibiterasu to re negotiate the term but only to get Chibitersau blow down to the wail where all the soul of the underworld are dragging him down. "Ohhhh, our master is gonna be insane if he got back up here."**

"**If he got up."**

"**If is good." Then the two Shibito just sit back relax and enjoy the seen that their master is been drag into the oblivion.**

**Meanwhile Chibiterasu come back to the plain of the mortal world and return the soul back to its body, Sakura open here eyes to see her handsome hero in the flesh, she then gave him a hug and lick his snout. Then they are going up to the Celestial Plain where the gods are welcoming, cheering the name of Amaterasu's one and only son Chibiterasu the god of all hero. (My grandchild, for so long now that you can go home to where you belong, and I'm pround of you when you have found the truth that a hero's strength is measure by his heart not his power.) declared Shiranui.**

**But Chibiterasu decline on the return because he wanted the mortal life with his beloved Sakura. Issun know this and starts to weeping about this and when Chibi and Sakura return to the mortal haven Issun is been drag behind "No, baby, I'll be back for you, don't worry, I'll call you, immortal life I shall return."**

**The crowd totally going bonker when they see their cutest and bravest hero return from the heaven, but Issun is weeping in a dark corner while the night sky depicts the image of a puppy. Even though his desire have been answer but still he couldn't taste the life of being a god who trained the greatest hero in Nippon. **


End file.
